My Immortal Love
by ZashleyandTroypay3
Summary: When Mitchie enters Camp Rock, and seen by Shane Gray, she's his prey. But when he accidentally falls for her and breaks her heart, what will happen next? Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason/OC


My Immortal Love Chapter One

Mitchie walked into the camp, unprepared for the rejection and denial she was about to feel. She saw a whole lot of people around, and smiled as she walked around the camp. She was so excited to be in the one and only Camp Rock. She heard that the camp was a lot of money, and completely hard to get into. But her mother took the job as a chef, and she was aloud to tag along, as long as she helped her mother with the cooking and cleaning. Of course, Mitchie, with her true talent for music, accepted the invite in a heart beat. This was her one and only dream, to be at this camp. She was absent-minded of everything else in front of her, until she soon bumped into someone. She stumbled backwards, and looked in front of her with astonishment on her bright face.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Mitchie apologized to girl in front of her. She was afraid that she triggered a bad side from the girl. But instead, the girl smile at her.

"It's totally fine! It was partially my fault too! Are you new here? Because you seem...out of it..." The girl said, a smirk appearing on her face. Mitchie was just so glad she didn't hurt, or angered the girl.

"Yeah...I'm Mitchie! I'm just so shocked I'm actually here, at the camp!" She admitted to her.

"Yep, most people are when they arrive! I'm Caitlyn, I'm not new here! I've been here for a while." Caitlyn said to Mitchie. She saw Mitchie had a piece of paper in her hand, and knew that was her cabin number. "Can I see?" She asked. Mitchie nodded, and handed Caitlyn the piece of paper. "Your cabin 4, that's also mine!" The other girl smiled at her, and took the paper back.

"Well Caitlyn, we might wanna get moving then!" Caitlyn nodded and smiled back, grabbing her bag, and started to walk towards the cabin with her new friend.

"Where's your bag?" She asked in curiosity. Mitchie just smiled, and told her the whole reason why she was there. They were becoming really good friends. Meanwhile with Shane, he was in the cabin with his best friends, Nate and Jason. They currently had a band called Connect 3, and he was the lead singer. They were complete girl magnets, and they got whatever they wanted. But that's the problem. Just because of that, they were complete and utter jerks! They got three girls to unpack their things, while they stared, and smiled and laughed, enjoying the work they were making these poor girls do. Why did they make girls fall under their spells? Why do they have to be mean? There was two reasons why girls did whatever they wanted. One, they are completely hot and smooth that they could drag anyone in with a blink of an eye. Two, they were players, so the girls got a little gift afterward. The girls got finished, and each got a hot makeout session from one of the Connect 3 guys. The girls almost practically melted in their arms. The guys laughed, as they laughed.

"Girls are so easy!" Shane said, sighing, and looked out the window, to see Caitlyn, and a new girl beside her. He eyed the new girl like a fresh piece of meat. He could tell she was new, because he had a go with every girl there, except for her. He wanted her like now! But he knew he had to be careful, because he didn't want to scare her off. "Hey, there's Caitlyn, and a new girl!" Soon, Nate ran to the window also, and squeezed in by Shane.

"Caitlyn?!" He asked. Shane laughed at Nate nonchalantly, and watched them walk away slowly.

"Calm down Nate! Your slut isn't going anywhere! You'll see her later on!" Jason said, smirking while he layed on his bed. Shane felt bad for his friend, Jason. Of course, he was charming and hot, but he was tired of being a player. He wanted a girlfriend, but no girls seemed to interest him.

"Hey Jase, I thought I saw a girl today! She seemed like your type" Shane told his friend casually. Jason sat up on the bed.

"Really, tell me about her!" Jason pressed Shane.

"Okay okay! Well, she's hard to get like you say you like girls!" Shane said. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know that she's hard to get?" Shane laughed nervously.

"I tried flirting with her.. But now I've got my eyes on someone else, I swear!" Shane told his friend honestly. "But anyway, her name starts with a D..that's all I remember! But she's pretty hot!" Nate and Jason laughed.

"You were never the one to remember names!"

"Well, if you excuse me, I have a date with the new girl!" Shane said, smirking and walking out the room, bumping into someone he didn't want to see.

"Hey Shane!" He heard his ex girlfriend, Tess said, with a flirty voice. He sighed, and rolled his eyes as she touched him all over. "I've missed you! So, how about you say we make up..." Shane stopped her as she was about to touch his crotch.

"Tess, don't you get it! I don't want you anymore! I've screwed you about 20 times, and now, I've got my eyes on someone else! So if you'll excuse me" He walked around Tess, and continued on his journey to find the new girl. Tess rolled her eyes, and folded her arms in anger.

"Uh, if I can't have you Shane Gray, no one else can! Not even the new girl for your fucking game! Your mine, and I will get you, even if I have to ruin the new girl" She said, smiling evilly, and skipping away. Shane soon bumped into someone else, and got angry.

"Shit! Can you girls give me a break!" He asked angrily. He looked up, and saw his uncle. "Oh, hey uncle Brown! I just thought you were one of those girl fans! I haven't been attacked except once"

"Shane, I just came to tell you and your band mates no girls after 9:00, or you'll be suspended!" Brown threaten. Shane just rolled his eyes, and ran away to find the girl.


End file.
